Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes: Strange Visitor From Another Century
| Creators = Mark Waid; Barry Kitson; Mick Gray; Nathan Eyring; Phil Balsman; Stephen Wacker; Harvey Richards | First = Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 5 14 | Last = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 19 | Quotation = I am exactly who you assume I am. Promise. My name is Kara Zor-El... Supergirl... and I am from a thousand years in your past. I am real... but you're not. | Speaker = Supergirl | QuoteSource = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = United Planets technology has picked up an object moving in space at such high speed it appears as a fiery blur. Slowing down the recorded image reveals that the object is wearing an S insignia similar to what certain superheroes from the 20th century wore. The Legion of Super-Heroes go to meet another unknown object blazing through space headed straight for Earth. The Legionnaires do their utmost to stop it, to no avail. The object enters Earth's atmosphere and heads for Metropolis, followed closely by a tinier, faster object which is actually overtaking it. Before the bigger object can crash down on the city, the smaller object doubles back and smashes it to bits with one punch. It's Supergirl. The Girl of Steel touches down to inquire if someone needs her assistance and is greeted enthusiastically by the crowd of Metropolis. The Legion also flies down, and Cosmic Boy thanks her for destroying the object. Supergirl replies she had been flying after it for days, and she wouldn't been capable of catching up with it if they hadn't slowed it slowed down. Supergirl looks around and asks where she is. Cosmic Boy explains she's in 30th Century Metropolis and he's the leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He wants to ask if she is who she looks to be, but the bystanders start arguing among themselves over her being the real Supergirl or a hoax. Supergirl takes Cosmic Boy aside and confirms she's real... but she also states she believes him to be a dream . Her dream. Supergirl starts to adapt to the 30th Century. When the Legion and the Science Police go underground to bring down a machine cult and run into a giant, semi-robotical energy being, she Girl of Steel takes it down easily. The Legionnaries are grateful but they don't know what to make of her. As far as Saturn Girl can say through her telepathy, Supergirl isn't crazy. Cosmic Boy reflects over her history and guesses Kara has suffered so many personal tragedies and experienced so many weird and inexplicable events in a very short period of time that she has convinced herself that she is dreaming in order to cope with that level of trauma. Meanwhile, Element Lad and Shadow Lass is showing Supergirl around Metropolis. Hearing Shadow Lass' description of the 30th Century galalxy, Supergirl is even more convinced she is undergoing Tarukor, a Kryptonian rite of passage where a Kryptonian undergoes a lengthy dream-state before being deemed an adult, much to the dismay of several Legion of Super-Hero members. All of sudden, Supergirl flies off quickly. An earthquake is shaking the Legion Plaza and threatening people. Supergirl quickly saves a kid from being crushed by a boulder and asks him to get his powers back under control. The kid -called Seiss- doesn't understand what she is talking about. Supergirl's senses make her know what the trouble is and emits a whistle. The earthquake stops abruptly, and Kara explains Seiss is able to generate subsonic waves which cause earthquakes, but he loses control when he has indigestion. Fortunately she was able to cancel the waves out with a supersonic counterfrequency. After stressing it wasn't Seiss' fault, she suggests his friends to help him be more careful. The Legion lands down and starts clearing the place of debris. Supergirl is wondering if she can join the Legion, and Cosmic Boy explains he can propose membership, but it would be honorary until she gets her Legion Flight Ring. Unfortunately Flight Rings are prohibitely expensive to make, and the Legion has no spare Rings right now. As Cosmic boy and Light Lass -who isn't happy with Supergirl's presence- deliberate, a stranger approaches Seuss and makes him an offer. Later, inside the Legion's HQ, Light Lass and Invisible Kid are checking recordings sent by a Legionnaire working undercover as a Science Police officer in order to ascertain if the S. P. has been compromised. Supergirl comes over and announces she has decided to she wants to be a Legionnaire. Angrily, Light Lass shouts that world isn't her fantasy where all of her dreams come true. To Ayla's exhasperation, Cosmic Boy and Saturn girl choose that exact instant to officially invite Supergirl to join the Legion. Meanwhile, on the Dominion world, the Dominators have seen that the Legionnaires have destroyed their missile, hence the technorganic payload has been delivered. Their plans against Earth can proceed. Back on Metropolis, the Legionnaires gather around Supergirl. Supergirl believes they've found a Ring after all, but Cosmic Boy tries to explain they can only offer honorary membership. Light Lass smugly challenges Supergirl's belief she can dream anything she wants. Kara merely closhes her eyes and dreams a Ring. Right then Atom Girl comes along carrying a box, and tells Brainiac 5 has a spare Ring for Supergirl. Delighted, Supergirl puts her Ring on and the Legion takes off. However, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are wondering where Brainiac got that Ring. The most alarming possibility is he took it from Dream Girl's body. Shortly after, below the surface of Metropolis, inhabited by maintenance workers and hermits, the Science Police is investigating a machine uprising stemming from highly-advanced hhuman-hating robots who had been banished to another dimension several centuries ago. Chameleon Kid, who is masking as a SP agent, takes advantage of the chaos to slip away quietly. In the meantime, Timber Wolf meets up with Brainiac 5 to deliver a package. Timber Wolf wonders what Brainy needs that package for, what he is doing to Lemnos, and more alarmingly, why he kept Dream Girl's body. At the same time, Naltor's High Seer informs the Legion that Dream Girl's body hasn't been returned to Naltor and demands answers from several appalled Legionnaires. The team decides to warn Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, who is busy mind-scanning Supergirl in order to help her determine how she ended up in the 30th century. Saturn Girl, Cosmic boy and Supergirl are discussing the matter when Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Ultra Boy and Element Lad bolt in the room to warn Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy about Brainiac. Suddenly Supergirl dashes off hastily. Her teammates rush after her. Supergirl leads the team to the place of a machine uprising. The Legionnaires beat back and take down the robots. As examining a strange sample of dust, Supergirl's microscopic vision finds Atom Girl. Atom Girl rushes off but the team follows her back into Brainiac's lab. The group demand answers from Brainiac, and he reveals he kept Dream Girl's corpse because he is planning to bring her back from the dead. The Legionnaires talk the Naltorians into rescind their demands as long as the Legion delivers Dream Girl's body immediately. Supergirl, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Timber Wolf head back to Brainiac's laboratory to retrieve her, but they find Brainiac's gone, and he's taken Dream Girl with him. | Issues = * * * * | Items = * Legion Flight Ring | Vehicles = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Storylines